Only One
by JBFSignal
Summary: A single rose means love at the first sight or… "You're still the one…"


**Finale**

* * *

Inhale.

Exhale.

Maki looked at the door in front of her with fear in her eyes as her whole body trembling. She was afraid, she was really afraid of what will she saw once she opened the door. She's not ready yet to see it but she knows that sooner or later she needs to do that. She need to opened the door and face the truth.

"Go on." A small gentle voice encourages her from behind and Maki feel a slight and gentle push on her back.

Maki turned around, looking at the gentle smiled that Nozomi had on her face and if only she was not wearing a rabbit costume right now she will give Nozomi a grateful smile. Whoever thought that the girl she once really hates with the whole of her life is actually the one who gave her the courage right now, the one that help her to make everything all right.

Maki just hope everything won't be too late, no, it has to be or she could never forgive herself.

Maki nodded her head before she slightly push the door open, and despite she's wearing a rabbit costume that was stuffy and heavy, the smell of disinfectants, medicine and sickness filled in Maki's nose. Maki hate it. It was weird, she know since she's was raised to be a doctor eversince she was born, hospital is her second home and because she now is already a doctor herself. And yet she really hates the smell at the moment. It remind her of sickness, weakness, death, something that _she_ should never felt.

There right inside the room, Maki saw _her_. The girl that had been always inside her mind from the moment the scarlet hair girl know what love is.

Yazawa Nico, lying on the bed with steel frames and white mattress. A thin tube hooked to two IV bag or probably another liquefied medicine as Maki's mind now went hazard to even care about what medicine it is that was hung on her bedside and was connected with the back of her palm. On her nose there was a thin tube that supplied the girl with oxygen. Her small body was covered by a thin sheet of blanket but even with her body covered, Maki can still see how the girl body looked so fragile, worn out, frail that makes the scarlet hair girl afraid to even touch the smaller girl. Her raven hair that the Nico used to be so proud of was already gone and she covered her hairless head with a pink bonnet.

Maki can feel how tears was threatened to fell out from her eyes. She bit her lips hard, hoping that by doing so her tears won't fall down.

"Oh?" a sound of Nico's small and fragile voice makes Maki heart torn apart. The small girl looked at Maki confusedly with her red ruby eyes that Maki love so much as she gave Maki a smiled.

It was the same smiled that Nico gave to her when they shared stories about their dreams. It was the same smiled that Nico gave her when Maki done something stupid and the smaller girl forgave her. It was the same smiled that Nico gave to her when they had their first date and officially become girlfriends. The same smiled that Nico gave when they said 'I love you' towards each other. It was the same smiled that Maki love and miss so much.

It seems that even the Stage 4 of bone cancer couldn't take the beautiful smiled away.

"Nozomi, you're here." Nico said as she looked at the violet hair girl that was standing beside Maki.

The violet hair girl smiled towards Nico, "Hi Nicocchi."

How Nozomi do it was beyond Maki to comprehend, how come Nozomi can talked with a cheerful and happy tone like they were playing in the park at the moment and she was talking with her long lost best friend instead of in the hospital and talking with a bedridden cancer patient that had only few weeks left to live.

"You bring… a mascot with you?" Nico asked as she looked at Maki's direction again.

"Yes, a pink rabbit mascot. Isn't it cute?"

Nico shook her head slightly, "Stop treating me like a kid Nozomi."

"I know you like it Nicocchi." Nozomi said smiling as she walked closer to Nico, "At least give the rabbit a chance?"

Nico sighed as she looked at Maki and said, "I guess it can't be helped. But I tell you that you need more than an effort to entertain a super idol Yazawa Nico!"

Maki smiled a little, even in that state Nico still act like her usual self.

Stiffly and with difficulty as the rabbit head was as heavy as a rock, Maki nodded before she started to dance, surprising Nozomi and Nico.

Nozomi watched Maki's dance with amusement in her eyes and Maki couldn't blame the violet hair girl because she too never even in her dream thought that she can dance like her hips here and there, jumping aimlessly, pivoted, swirling and turning around, if she got other choice she will do something else but she's wearing a rabbit mascot costume now. What else that she can do while wearing it? However it was all worthy when she saw how Nico laughed at her antics.

" _At least she smiled, you did a good job Maki."_ Maki thought as she keep dancing around and only stop when suddenly Nico stopped laughing and grimacing in pain.

Maki looked at Nico worriedly as Nozomi quickly rushing towards Nico and putting her hands gently on the smaller girl shoulder just to be push weakly by Nico as she said with a tired voice, "I-I'm fine. It's okay, no need to worry."

"Nicocchi…"

"I'm fine Nozomi." Nico said once again, reassuringly before she looked at Maki direction and smiled slightly, "I'm sorry that you had to witness that."

Maki shook her head.

"It's pretty lame right?"

Maki shook her head once again before she walked closed to Nico and offered the small girl a single red rose that she was hiding behind her before.

Maki couldn't talk or let her voice out because she didn't want Nico to know that she is actually the one who inside the rabbit costume so she tried to convey her unspoken words using flower.

A single rose means love at the first sight or…

"You're still the one…" Nico said in hushed voice as she looked at the rose in Maki's hold and with a disbelieving and shaky voice she looked up straight towards Maki's eyes and despite Maki's face was hidden right now, the red hair girl feel like Nico can see her through.

"M-Maki … is that you?"

Maki's heart thumping painfully.

XXX

"What are you doing here, Maki?" Nico asked softly as she tried to looked anywhere aside from Maki's eyes.

Nozomi already went home when Maki's disguise blown up saying that the two girls need time alone and Maki feel really grateful towards Nozomi. She need to pay Nozomi somehow since the violet hair girl had been doing nothing but help her lately.

"Nico…"

"I thought we already break up?"

Maki flinched, "Nozomi already told me everything Nico." Maki softly said as she tried to look at the red ruby eyes. It was hard to do so as Nico keep trying to look away, but at the mention that Nozomi name and how she told Maki everything, Nico eyes widened in surprise and she looked at Maki.

"Wh-What?"

"Why you didn't tell me, Nico? If only you tell me then… then at least we can avoid-" Maki voice croaked as she looked away from Nico, she didn't want Nico see her cry. No, she needs to be strong for the girl.

"Avoid what, Maki?" Nico asked with a sad smiled. "We could never avoid this, I'm dy-"

"Don't say it!" Maki shouted desperately, her tears finally flow down from her violet eyes. She grab Nico's hands tightly and almost desperately as if she's afraid that the moment she let go Nico will gone. "Please… Why you didn't tell me?! At least we can avoid the heart break! At least I can accompany you in every road! How could you do this to me, Nico! How could you…"

Maki legs give up as she kneeled down right beside Nico's bed and wailed loudly as Nico tried her best to reassuring the scarlet hair girl with comfort words and gentle stroking on the younger girl back and head.

It wasn't supposed to be like this, Maki suppose to be the one who comforted Nico and yet here she is wailing like a kid while Nico is the one who comfort her.

"Maki…" Nico said softly, "I'm sorry… I really do."

"Why?" Maki asked between her sobs. "Why you did that? Why you make me hate you and Nozomi?"

"I need to do it, if not then you will be stuck with me and you could never grab your dream as a doctor."

"I-"

"I know you Maki, you will neglect your study and stay by my side, nursing me. But I don't want that, I want to see you reach and grab your dream Maki." Nico said, smiling sadly. "You deserve someone better, someone who can accompany you until the day you died, someone that can grow old with you, someone who is not me."

"I want no one else but you!" Maki shouted as she looked at Nico, startling the smaller girl. Maki then softly cupped her hands on both of Nico's cheek and said softly, "Please Nico, let me take care of you from now on. Please let me stay by your side."

XXX

Four days had been passed and Maki never even once leaving Nico side. As each time day Nico seems getting much more paler and fragile. She's been throwing up almost every two hours and Maki couldn't help but feeling helpless when she saw Nico like that.

It's really ironic, she was a doctor. A neurosurgeon. And yet she can't do anything but only watch other doctor tend Nico when the small girl had an attack. How she hope she took a cancer specialist and not neurosurgeon because at least she can help and tend Nico herself.

"It's okay Maki, I'm not hungry." Nico said as Maki cut the apple and tried her best to make it shapes like bunnies.

"You need to eat Nico. Even just for a little."

"What's the point?" Nico asked with a sad voice which makes Maki stopped her cut action and turn her attention towards Nico. "Eating or not I will just die."

"Don't say that." Maki said sternly as she looked straight into Nico's eyes.

The sad and fragile looked inside Nico's eyes torn Maki's heart apart. Maki put down the knife before she slowly advanced towards Nico. She grabs both of Nico's cheek, cupping it a softly and as gentle as she can before slowly leaning down and kissed Nico's chapped lips.

It taste bitter, like the medicine that Nico had been consumed but Maki didn't care. She keep kissing Nico, slowly and gently as she was afraid that the girl will break down if she's doing it other way.

And when Nico kissed her back just as gentle and as slowly as she is, matching Maki's pace. A lone tears flow down from Maki's eye.

They kissed and kissed for a long time before Maki finally separated herself with Nico and gently laying her forehead against Nico's.

"I'm sorry Maki." Nico softly whisper as Maki shook her head.

"It's okay. But Nico can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"How did you know it was me back then?"

Widened her eyes in surprise as she not expected the late question, Nico let out a small chuckle before smiled at Maki and softly said, "Because only you who would give flowers when you can't convey your feelings with words. I still remember how you lecture me about each of flowers language back then and when I saw the single rose I just know that it was you, Maki."

Maki smiled but her smile soon turn into a frown when Nico continued, "Although I don't know you can dance like that. It was really hilarious."

Nico earned a gentle slap on her arms after that.

XXX

Two weeks had passed and Nico condition become much more worsen, the paler complexion, the vigorous and violently coughed that sometimes fill with blood, the tired and weak eyes and smile. Nico couldn't even sit up from her bed anymore without anyone help and it was really hurt for Maki to see Nico like that.

If only she can gave her life towards Nico, if only she can took the pain and the sickness away from Nico.

"Hey… Maki?" Nico said with a low tired voice.

"Yes?" Maki asked as she looked at Nico softly, her hand was on Nico's as she gently strokes it.

"C-can you give me the small pouch inside the drawer over there?" Nico asked as she looked at the small table that was placed in the corner of the room.

Maki nodded her head before walked towards the table and took the pouch that Nico request. The pouch was surprisingly light and Maki looked at it, as if inspecting what inside before she walked towards Nico and put the pouch inside Nico's hand.

"Here." Maki said softly.

Nico smiled a little before weakly opened the pouch and slowly pulled out an object that Maki thought she would never seen it anymore. A pair of silver necklaces, one with music note while the other with a G key shape. It was the same necklace that Maki gave Nico when they celebrate their first anniversary and it was the same necklace that Maki throw away when they break up.

 _ **8 months ago**_

When Maki decide to go home faster than the usual, she thought how it was gonna be a nice surprise for Nico but whoever thought that instead of surprising Nico, she was the one who got surprised.

There laying on the couch was Nico while on the top of her was an unknown violet hair girl. They both had a disheveled appearance and slightly panting. It didn't take even a second for Maki to conclude what happening between them both.

"Maki…" Nico began before she slightly push the violet hair girl, she do it in a gentle way which makes Maki feel more anger than before.

"What's the meaning of this, Nico?" Maki asked, glared.

Nico sighed, "I guess it can't be helped huh?" Nico looked at Maki, smirking as she shrugged, "Oh well just like what you see, I was having an affair."

Maki heart wrenched in pain, she want nothing but cry and asked Nico what's wrong between them that makes Nico having an affair with another girl, however Maki couldn't bring herself to do that. No, she can't show her weakness towards someone who hurt her.

"Why?" Maki asked between her gritted teeth as she glared.

"You're boring Maki." Nico answered with a sighed, "I thought that I can handle it since you're really rich but I guess I can't. I'm sorry Maki but Nozomi is the one who I always love."

Something snapped inside Maki when she heard that, she walked towards the two girl and when she saw how Nico positioned herself in front of Nozomi as if protecting the violet hair girl, Maki angered fueled up and in a split second she already slap Nico as hard as she can.

"Nicocchi!" Nozomi shouted in concerned when she saw Nico wipe the corner of her mout. It was bleeding but Maki couldn't careless right now.

All Maki want right now is to hurt Nico as much as she break her heart right there.

"I'm okay, Nozomi." Nico said in a soft voice before she glared at Maki. "Now are you satisfied?"

Maki glared back, ignoring the tingling feeling in her hand where she slap Nico and the hotness that swelling up in her eyes, Maki scoffed before said in her most disgusted voice and looked on her face that she can mustered, "You're such a jerk Yazawa. I don't want to had anything with you anymore." Maki then grab her necklace, holding her music note pendant tightly before pull it hard, breaking the necklace.

"You're such a trash bag who only know how to mooching people." Maki continued as her eyes boring right inside Nico's eyes, full with hatred and disgusted but deep inside Maki know that her eyes also flashing a hurt looked before she turned away from Nico and walked towards the window.

"Maki, what are you-"

With a loud voice Maki slide opened the window, revealing a beautiful sight of the lake a few meters away from their apartment before she with all of her might throw away the necklace. It was their necklace of promise, a promise that they will always together no matter what which is why it's not important anymore.

Maki's eyes followed the necklace before it was gone, drown inside the lake and then turn around to look at Nico.

"Good bye, Yazawa."

 _ **Present**_

"H-how?" Maki asked with a trembled voice as she looked at the necklace while her hand softly holds it.

Nico gave Maki a small smiled, "I-I search for it after you went. It's really hard to find it you know. I spend almost all day just to search for it. Nozomi even scold me before she joined me and search for it. Thank God in the end we finally found it."

"Why you do that?" Maki asked as tears forming in her eyes again, she hate how weak she is for keep crying like this. "You're just making your condition worsen!"

"But it was my only memory I can keep from you Maki." Nico said, closing her eyes momentarily before looked up at Maki and once again smiled, "I want to keep a part from you."

"Stupid…" Maki mumbled before she leaned closer and capture Nico lips, kissing it as gentle as she can, "I love you…"

"I know… and I'm sorry…"

"Don't. Please just… just please tell me…"

Nico wipe the tears from Maki cheeks and softly kiss the scarlet hair girl.

 _ **2 months ago**_

"What are you doing here?" Maki asked as she looked angrily towards Nozomi.

Maki never expected the guest that the nurse was talking about from before is the girl that she loathed so much. The girl that had take Nico away from her.

"We need to talk, Nishikino-san." Nozomi said with a soft and gentle voice.

"I don't think there's anything that we need to talk about." Maki said, "Now please get out from my room. I still need to attend another patient."

"You don't understand-"

"You're the one who don't understand. I don't want-"

"This is about Nicocchi!" Nozomi interjected and Maki hate herself because at the sound of Nico name, her heart beating furiously and she can't help but wanting to know what happen to the older girl. No matter how cliché it is, she still in love with Nico despite what the girl did to her with the girl in front of her.

Nozomi seeing Maki stay silent took it as a permission to talk and sighed, "Nicocchi is dying."

Maki eyes widened in surprise as she looked at Nozomi disbelieved, they stared for a few minutes before Maki let out a shaky laughed and shook her head, "What kind of sick joke is that?"

"It's not a joke." Nozomi said solemnly, "She had a bone cancer and she will die soon. The doctor already gave up on her and she need you, Nishikino-san. She really need you."

"Wh-Why?" Maki asked lowly, "Why she needs me? She had you now isn't she? So please stay away from my life and-"

"We're not together!" Nozomi shouted, surprising Maki.

"W-What?"

"It was all lie. Nico was planned it out because she didn't want you to know she had a cancer, she didn't want you to be sad and watching her dying, she didn't want you to take care of her, she wants you to reach your dream and being a doctor." Nozomi said as she looked at Maki sternly, "I only tell you now because now you already reach your dream as a doctor and I can't hold it any longer, I can see the loneliness inside Nico's eyes as she keep looking at your picture on her phone. I can see how it hurts her everytime she smiled and how she cried until she was fall asleep while mumbling your name. She need you, Nishikino-san. She really need you."

Maki looked away, a lump feeling on her throat as she said softly, "How long?"

"She only had a few weeks left…"

And that is when Maki feel her world is once again crumbling.

 _ **Present**_

"Maki… put it on me?" Nico asked softly and Maki complied the request.

Maki softly pull Nico up into a sitting position, organizing the pillow position so Nico's back was leaning on it and not the hard steel head frame the bed had and then put the necklace around Nico's neck.

"Do the same for me?" Maki asked softly and Nico nodded her head. She too encircling her hand around Maki and clasped the necklace on Maki's neck.

"Thank you." Maki said, giving Nico a small peck on the lips, making the smaller girl blushed.

"I should be the one who said thank you Maki-chan. Thank you…"

XXX

"Maki, can you please play me something?" Nico asked weakly as she looked at Maki who was reading a book on the chair beside her bed.

Hearing the request from the smaller girl, Maki put down the book on her lap and then stared at the girl confusedly, "You want me to play for you?"

Nico chuckled, "I mean the piano. Please play piano for me."

Maki bite her bottom lips as her hand unconsciously began to twirling her scarlet hair, she wants to play the piano for Nico and make the raven girl happy but she knows that she can't do that. Not when the doctor told her that Nico was too weak to even stand up on her own or walk outside her room.

"Please Maki. Just this one time, I want to hear you play piano for me for the last time..."

"Don't say last time." Maki scolded which Nico only replied with a small smile.

"You know better than me Maki." Nico said, "You afterall the doctor here."

Maki looked away from Nico but a soft and gentle squeeze on her hand makes Maki looked back again towards Nico who gave her a small smile.

"Please?" Nico asked softly.

Maki sighed as she took Nico's hand away from the top of her hand and hold it gently.

Nico's hand is cold, really cold that makes Maki afraid.

"Okay..." Maki smiled at Nico, "I will ask the nurse to prepare the wheelchair but of course not after I tell your doctor about this."

Nico smiled back, "Thank you Maki..."

Maki nodded her head before she quickly walked out from the room and searching for Nico's doctor, Doctor Ayase and tell her about Nico's request. Fortunately for the scarlet hair girl, Doctor Ayase gave her the permission but not after she make sure Maki will call her if there's something wrong happen to Nico and having a nurse to stand by around the music room in the hospital. Maki of course quickly agree to it and without wasting anytime she went to Nico's room while pushing a wheelchair that Doctor Ayase gave to her before and she smiled happily when she saw how Nico's expression light up when she saw the wheelchair.

"Thank you, Maki!" Nico said happily.

Maki nodded her head before she walked towards Nico, putting her hands under Nico's leg and back before pulling the girl up with a bridal style on her arms.

Nico was really light and that once again makes Maki feel more afraid, it was like a cruel reminder for her that Nico doesn't have anymore time.

Maki must be shown it on her face as Nico suddenly asked her with a confused looked on her face, "What's wrong Maki?"

"Nothing." Maki said as she put Nico's down on the wheelchair and smiled. "It's okay, Nico." Maki then pushed the wheelchair towards the music room and she nodded her head slightly when she saw a nurse already there standing in front of the music room door and smiled at her and Nico.

"You're really lucky Yazawa-san to have someone playing a piano for you." The nurse said, chuckling as she pushed the music room door opened to let Maki and Nico went inside.

Maki blushed while Nico laughed softly and nodded her head, "Yes, I am lucky."

The nurse smiled and nodded her head, "Well enjoy your time together." she said with a wink before closing the door leaving the two girl alone in the room.

Maki pushed the wheelchair near the white grand piano that was put in the middle of the room before she walked and sit on the piano bench.

She put her fingers on the piano, playing some melodic tunes with it and smiled when she heard that every note in the piano sound perfect.

"What do you want me to play for you?" Maki asked as she looked at Nico who smiled at her.

"The song that you played for me for the first time after several date." Nico answered with a glint of mischievous on her eyes and Maki blushed. "I still remember how you keep failing in the first note because your hands keep shaking."

"W-Whatever." Maki answered quickly as she turned around from Nico towards the piano.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Then along the first note Maki make on the piano, Maki sang.

" _Aishiteru banzai!_  
 _Koko de yokatta watashitachi no ima ga koko ni aru_  
 _Aishiteru banzai!_  
 _Hajimatta bakari ashita mo yoroshiku ne mada gooru janai_

 _Waratte yo kanashinara fuki to basou yo_  
 _Waraetara kawaru keshiki harema ga nozoku_  
 _Fuan demo shiawase e to tsunagaru michi ga_  
 _Miete kita yo na aozora_

 _Tokidoki ame ga furu kedo mizu ga nakucha taihen_  
 _Kawaicha dameda yo minna no yume no ki yo sodate_

 _Saa!_  
 _Daisuki da banzai!_  
 _Makenai yuuki watashitachi wa ima o tanoshimou_  
 _Daisuki da banzai!_  
 _Ganbarerukara kinou ni te o futte hora mae muite_ "

With every not and lyrics, Maki make sure to put her soul, her everything into it. She want to make sure that her feelings are conveyed towards the smaller girl.

And when she finished singing the song, and turned to looked towards Nico who have teary eyes as she smiled happily towards Maki, Maki know that her feelings are conveyed to the girl.

Especially when Nico pulled her and kiss her on her lips.

"I love you..." Maki softly whisper as she wipe Nico's tears away with her thumbs.

Nico reply Maki' words with a small smiled before she pulling the younger girl again and kiss her.

XXX

Nico died.

She died two days ago when Maki was asleep and Maki could never forgive herself for that.

If only that time she was awake, the older girl probably will still be there.

"It's not your fault, Maki-chan." Nozomi said reassuringly as she hugged Maki who is been crying for the whole two days and not even once leaving Nico lifeless body. She doesn't even knowledge people who come and gave Nico last respect before the older girl cremate at noon today.

"It's my fault Nozomi…" Maki said between her sob, "If only I'm awake I can alert the nurse when Nico had her attack again, I can… I can at least do something…"

Nozomi shook her head, "Maki-chan, I've talked with the nurse and Nicocchi was actually awake that time she had an attack for a few minutes and yet she decide not to press the emergency button."

Maki looked up in surprsise, "Wh-What?"

Nozomi gave Maki a sad smiled before she gave Maki her video camera. "I left this video camera a few days ago when I come and visit Nicocchi remember?"

Maki nodded her head, "Yes, I remember that I want to bring it back to you but Nico told me to just leave it since you will come back later."

"That's true. And when I retrieve it today, I found something that you might want to see, Maki-chan."

Confusedly, Maki stared at the video camera in Nozomi's hands before take it and played the recent video while Nozomi walked away from the scarlet hair girl as she realize that the latter need some time alone.

" _Maki, hello."_ Maki eyes widened in surprised as she looked at Nico who was in the screen and smiling happily to her despite how pale and tired she is. It must be taken the day where Nico died as the girl using the same clothes. _"I don't know if it was you who watch it or Nozomi but if it was Nozomi, you better give this to Maki now. I mean it."_ Nico glared at the screen for a second before tiredly smiled, _"Maki, I'm really sorry. I'm sorry that I lied to you, that I broke your heart, that I hurt you but trust me back then I thought it was for the best. Whoever thought that even after all of that you still came to me?"_

Nico let out a small chuckle before she looked at the sleeping Maki beside her with eyes filled with love.

" _I'm sorry that I can't fulfill our promise to stay together no matter what happen, I'm sorry that I can't grow older with you, and I'm sorry that I can't say a proper good bye to you."_ Nico coughed violently and Maki's eyes widened in surprise when she looked at how much blood oozing out from Nico's mouth. _"T-the truth is, Maki… I know that I don't have much time left. I…"_ Nico sighed, _"There's so much things I want to tell you and yet I don't have enough time to do it. I'm really sorry Maki."_

"Please stop apologize and call the doctor Nico…" Maki said in a tremble voice as if by saying so she can go back and tell the Nico on the record to stop talking and called the doctor.

" _Ne, Maki... I'm sorry that I didn't say anything when you said I love you to me. I was afraid that if I said that you can never move on, no in fact I was afraid that if I tell you my true feelings I can't let go and I can't do that. I'm dying and I need to learn to let go no matter how scary it is…"_

"Nico…"

" _Thank you for staying by my side in this one crazy journey, Maki. I'm sorry that you had to shed so many tears because of me. Please forgive this stupid idol of yours, an idol should make people happy and not crying right?"_ Nico smiled weakly as she doing her 'Nico Nico Ni' pose that she love to pose before she fall sick. Maki never seen Nico doing that pose even once when she accompany the older girl in the hospital, _"Maki… I love you, I always love you. You're the only one for me Maki, but I don't want to be the only one for you… so Maki, I'm begging you please smile and keep moving forward. Okay?"_

Nico gave Maki or rather the screen on last smiled before she looked at the sleeping Maki on the screen, stroking her hair gently and then the screen went black.

Maki tears flow out once again as she sobbing hard and hugging the video camera as if her life depends on it.

" _I don't want to be the only one for you… so Maki, I'm begging you please smile and keep moving forward. Okay?"_

Nico voice was echoing inside Maki's mind.

"How can I do that, Nico-chan? How can you ask something like that when you already know that you're always the only one for me too?" Maki asked softly, chocking between her tears and sadness. "How can I smiled and moving forward like this?"

* * *

 **A/N: NicoMaki angst like what I promise to you guys on my last one shot XD. This is my** **longest one shot! It contains like 5585 words! DX I hope you guys will still like this story and found it interesting enough to read eventhough it was this long.**

 **Sorry for the grammar and typo errors, English is not my first language so please bear with me M(-_-)M**

 **Please read and review to tell me what do you guys thinking about my story XD. Is it good or bad?**

 **Thank for reading and sticking with me guys! XD**

 **See you in the next story!**


End file.
